Pink
by Vandetta
Summary: Snarry SSHP Humour. Traduction de Abstract Concept. Malgré l'avis de son professeur de potions, Harry décide de devenir Animagus et réussit au delà de ses plus folles espérances. Pauvre Severus... Cadeau pour ma très chère Taraxacum Officinalis.
1. Chapter 1

Voici la traduction d'un snarry très drôle et particulièrement adorable, oeuvre d'Abstract Concept. Les premiers chapitres sont disponibles sur mon lj.

Tous mes remerciements à ma Taraxacum Officinalis préférée qui m'a aidée à m'inscrire sur (oui je suis pitoyable en informatique).

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Hugs.

Vendetta4

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 1**

Harry frotta l'une de ses baskets contre une fissure du trottoir et l'érafla, arrachant un petit morceau de béton. Le regard noir, il donna un coup de pied de toutes ses forces contre la bordure de ciment. C'était certainement l'été le plus ennuyeux de tous les temps. La télévision était cassée, il n'avait reçu aucun hibou de ses amis, et même Dudley était parti pour une sorte de camp d'amaigrissement pour obèses pour les quelques semaines à venir. Harry avait tenté de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Ca aurait été sensationnel, si seulement il avait pu aller voler un peu, mais évidemment c'était impossible. On lui avait dit très clairement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dépasser le portail du jardin. Harry avait l'impression que les limites de la propriété des Dursley étaient les frontières invisibles de sa prison.

L'ennui le rendait quasiment fou. Levant le pied, il regarda avec méfiance autour de lui. Personne. On ne remarquerait probablement pas s'il allait faire un petit tour dans le coin, non ?...

Soudain, Harry entendit un « pop » et un grognement, tour près de son oreille, et il sauta au plafond. Il bondit en arrière et saisit sa baguette.

– Eh bien, Potter, l'été vient à peine de commencer et déjà vous enfreignez les règles, fit observer une voix froide.

Harry leva un regard furieux vers celui de ses professeurs qu'il appréciait le moins. Il aurait préféré que cela soit quelqu'un d'autre qui le surprenne à tester les limites de son confinement.

– Je n'enfreins pas les règles, répondit-il avec défi.

– Ah, vraiment ? Alors comment qualifiez-vous ceci ? répliqua Snape en désignant la rue d'un geste.

Harry haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

– Deux semaines de retenue, Mr. Potter, pour me faire perdre mon temps, alors que vous êtes incapable d'apprécier ma surveillance, et pour m'avoir forcé à vous réprimander, et donc à dévoiler ma position.

– Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez décidé de me faire des reproches, protesta immédiatement Harry. Et d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas me donner de retenues, on est en plein milieu des grandes vacances !

– Je vous donnerai des retenues quand cela me semblera utile, rétorqua Snape. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez quoi que soit de mieux à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je retourne à l'intérieur, annonça Harry d'un ton boudeur.

– Je vous reverrai demain, répliqua Snape, un rien de suffisance dans la voix.

– Je meurs d'impatience, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe en s'éloignant.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclamer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 2**

– Ouvrez votre livre à la page huit cent deux, ordonna Snape, refermant brutalement les rideaux pour empêcher d'entrer la lumière de ce joyeux après-midi. Les Dursley avaient été banis de leur propre salon pour laisser la place aux retenues d'Harry. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié, mais après que Snape ait prononcé quelques mots choisis, ils avaient décidé de ne pas la ramener. Apparemment, Harry n'était pas le seul à être intimidé par un déluge d'insultes aussi soudain que malveillant, dirigé contre son intelligence, son ascendance et ses comportements en société de manière générale.

Harry regardait fixement l'énorme livre posé devant lui sur la table basse. Il le souleva péniblement et le reposa sur ses genoux. Il commença à le feuilleter, regardant les caractères minuscules en plissant les yeux pour tenter de déchiffrer les numéros de page.

– Veuillez faire attention, Potter. Ce livre est ancien de près d'un demi-siècle, il est exceptionnellement fragile, et absolument inestimable. C'est le _chef-d'œuvre_1 de Mathilda Magnus, un texte prééminent sur la magie défensive.

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds.

– Vous voulez dire qu'on peut le manger ?

Snape ferma les yeux.

– Non…_ Chef-d'œuvre_, pas _hors-d'œuvre_. _Chef-d'œuvre_ signifie l'œuvre majeure d'un auteur. Et non, comme vous le pensiez, j'en suis certain, un amuse-bouche. Devons-nous reprendre vos rudiments de français avant d'aborder les problèmes plus ardus comme les sortilèges ? Ou faut-il que nous en revenions à l'alphabet ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

– Très drôle. Il recommença à tourner les pages, cette fois-ci du bout des doigts, traitant le fragile ouvrage avec plus de respect.

– Oh. Encore de l'Occlumency, dit-il d'une voix morne lorsqu'il fut parvenu à la bonne page.

– En effet. Puisque votre dernière incursion dans ce domaine fut un désastre absolu, nous allons commencer par là. Si vous parvenez à un succès relatif, ce dont je doute fort, nous passerons à autre chose.

1 En français dans le texte original (NDT)

A Suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à tou(te)s mes adorables reviewers(/euses). Je vous aime!

**Chapitre 3**

Harry feuilleta le livre, survolant les chapitres. Quelque part vers le milieu de l'ouvrage, il s'arrêta, le regard fixe.

– La métamorphose Animagus. Voilà. C'est ça que je veux apprendre.

– Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter, aboya l'homme. C'est un sort extrêmement difficile. Il n'y a aucun espoir que vous y parveniez d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry laissa tomber le livre sur la table avec un choc sonore.

– Vous avez dit qu'on apprendrait d'autres trucs si je me mettais sérieusement à l'Occlumency. Voilà, c'est ce que je veux apprendre.

– Vous êtes un délinquant, tout comme votre père. Il existe des lois contre cela, jeune homme. Souhaitez-vous vraiment visiter l'intérieur d'Azkaban avant votre dix-huitième anniversaire ?

– Les circonstances sont particulières, et vous le savez ! Il y a des gens qui essayent de me tuer. Ca pourrait être utile.

– La plupart des autres matières que vous étudiez le sont, et je note que vous avez rarement eu le désir d'y consacrer, à elles, le moindre effort, rétorqua brutalement Snape, les yeux brillants de colère.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de se maîtriser.

– Pourquoi vous ne m'enseigneriez pas ?

– Petit crétin, je ne connais pas la métamorphose Animagus ! rugit enfin Snape.

Harry eut l'air abattu.

– Oh. Bon. Mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas étudier juste la théorie, alors ? Au cas où j'aurais une opportunité, un jour ?

Le Maître des Potions le fixa d'un air furieux, comme si tout ce qu'il souhaitait était saisir Harry et le jeter par la fenêtre.

– Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous empêcher de lire le livre, dit-il finalement.

Et le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un large sourire, le premier, d'après ses souvenirs, qu'il ait jamais esquissé en présence de Snape.

– Génial, répondit-il.

– Bien, dit Snape à contre-cœur. Maintenant, revenez à la page huit cents deux.

A suivre...

Review, review, review, review, s'il-te-plait, gentil lecteur!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Encore merci à mes revieweuses loggées à qui j'ai répondu par mail (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne).

Merci à mes revieweuses anonymes Lilou, Brigitte26 et Adenoïde. Je vous remercie pour vos gentils commentaires qui me font très très plaisir.

Fiche Signalétique de l'oeuvre :

Auteur : Abstract Concept ; Titre : Pink ; Langue : anglais ; Traducteur : Vandetta (alias Vendetta4) ; Rating : Slash très léger et tout mignon ; Genre : Humour ; Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept, seule la traduction est de moi et je n'en tire évidemment aucun profit matériel.

**Chapitre 4**

Harry tapotait sa plume contre son index, regardant la bouche de Snape bouger tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute le devoir d'Harry. C'était étrange de penser que des lèvres si minces et des dents si déplaisantes pouvaient s'accompagner d'une voix si incroyablement sexy. Harry se redressa en sursautant.

Snape fit une pause.

– Pour une première tentative sur les effets de la Potion de Suggestion, voilà qui est plutôt perspicace. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Harry qui le fixait, bouche ouverte.

– Oui, je suis également plutôt surpris. Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas complètement irrécupérable, quand vous vous y mettez.

Harry cligna des yeux, essayant de retrouver son équilibre, vacillant au bord du gouffre de cette phrase inattendue.

– Euh, merci, Monsieur.

– Que ça ne vous monte pas à la tête.

– Je crois que je suis presque parvenu à maîtriser la métamorphose Animagus.

Harry était certain que Snape allait le rembarrer, mais il n'avait vraiment personne d'autre avec qui en discuter. De plus, l'idée d'avoir une véritable discussion avec ce dernier, d'être traité comme un égal, lui plaisait. Il était certain que Snape ne le voyait pas comme son égal et ne le considérerait jamais autrement que comme une douleur au cul particulièrement problématique, mais un gars peut bien rêver, non ?

Le Maître des Potions fit simplement une grimace.

– Pourquoi diable insistez-vous ? Vous _devez_ arrêter. Il leva les yeux de la brindille qu'il venait de métamorphoser en épée, l'expression soudain étrangement honnête. Il y aura des conséquences extrêmement désagréables, vous savez, si vous faîtes une erreur. Avez-vous envie de resté coincé sous la forme d'une limace géante ou d'un lapin myope pour le reste de vos jours ?

– Vous n'en avez rien à faire, non ? rétorqua Harry, énervé.

Snape regarda longuement le jeune homme.

– Non, en effet.

A suivre...

Public chéri mon amour...

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Fiche signalétique de l'œuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque le dernier après-midi de retenue d'Harry arriva, celui-ci se sentait d'humeur inexplicablement maussade.

– Eh bien, je crois que vous avez atteint en Occlumency un seuil de compétences que vous ne dépasserez pas, lui dit Snape d'une voix inhabituellement basse.

– Ne me dites pas que vous êtes déçu, grogna Harry, agacé. Je vous ai botté le cul. Je suis plus que « compétent ». Je suis sacrément bon, oui.

Snape se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Cessez d'être aussi immature. Je n'ai rien fait aujourd'hui pour provoquer une dispute avec vous.

Harry s'apaisa, un peu honteux.

– Désolé.

Le Maître des Potions haussa légèrement les épaules.

– L'hypersensibilité est un mal commun à la plupart des adolescents.

– Vous pouvez être aussi immature que moi, vous savez, fit remarquer Harry.

– Ca vous fera une semaine de retenues, lui dit Snape.

Harry sourit.

– Bien. Comme ça, on aura le temps d'aborder les sortilèges de Protection.

Snape se leva en brossant sa robe du plat de la main.

Je désespère de me débarrasser un jour de vous, dit-il. Mais Harry eut l'impression d'avoir détecté un soupçon d'amusement dans cette voix sombre.

A suivre…

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et ont la gentillesse de laisser des reviews, preuve de leur courtoisie et de leur supériorité d'esprit

(Flattez, flattez, il en sortira toujours une ou deux reviews supplémentaires, non ? Je vous adore !)


	6. Chapter 6

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 6**

A l'approche de la rentrée, Harry avait conclu une sorte de trêve avec le Maître des Potions. Ils arrivaient même à avoir des discussions étonnement courtoises. Bien sûr, il leur arrivait de craquer, de se traiter de noms d'oiseaux, ou en venaient à se jeter des objets à la tête.

Cela allait _vraiment_ manquer à Harry.

Il était à peu près certain que, aussi bouleversé qu'il soit, Ron ou Hermione ne lui permettraient pas de leur lancer à la tête les assiettes en porcelaine de Tante Pétunia, et feraient ensuite comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était un merveilleux défouloir pour son stress. Il se demandait comment se comporterait Snape quand ils seraient à nouveau à l'école. Recommencerait-il à traiter Harry avec son dédain habituel ? Il y serait probablement forcé, étant donné que les Slytherins regarderaient.

La veille de la rentrée, Snape vint lui rendre visite une dernière fois.

– Potter… Harry, commença-t-il. J'insiste, il faut que vous cessiez d'étudier le sortilège Animagus. J'ai été indulgent envers vous bien assez longtemps.

– _Indulgent_ ? piailla Harry avec indignation.

– J'aurais pu vous confisquer le livre n'importe quand, lui fit remarquer l'homme. C'est tout simplement trop dangereux. Promettez-moi que je ne vous prendrai plus à essayer d'apprendre ce sortilège.

Harry détourna les yeux, incapable de rencontrer le regard de Snape.

– C'est promis. Dîtes, ajouta-t-il alors que Snape était prêt à partir. Ca va me manquer. Je veux dire, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus de retenues, pas vrai ?

Snape haussa un sourcil et adressa à Harry un bref sourire.

– Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, Mr Potter.

A suivre…

Review s'il-te-plait, lecteur adoré. Tes compliments (ou critiques) sont mon seul salaire !


	7. Chapter 7

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 7**

Harry avait eu raison quant à l'attitude qu'adopterait Snape une fois qu'ils seraient en public. En fait, il avait sous-estimé le degré de vitriol des décharges que l'homme lui enverrait.

– Mr Potter, vous ignorez la différence entre l'asphodèle et l'antimoine ? Comment est-il possible que vous soyez bouché d'une manière aussi sidérante ? Nettoyez votre plan de travail et recommencez. Si vous n'êtes pas parvenu à réaliser correctement cette potion avant la fin de la journée, vous serez expulsé de mon cours. Est-ce bien clair ?

Harry adressa à ses chaussures un regard noir.

– Oui, Monsieur, grogna-t-il.

Les Slytherins ricanèrent et levèrent les yeux au ciel.

– Mr Malfoy. Il semble que vous soyez le seul à avoir réalisé un Philtre de Falsification parfait. Cinq points pour Slytherin.

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour regarder son antagoniste aux cheveux argentés jubiler. Draco fixait Snape en battant littéralement des cils.

– Je suis sûr que je n'y serais pas parvenu si je n'avais pas eu un professeur aussi extraordinaire, dit-il avec une timidité feinte.

Harry se retint de mimer un haut-le-cœur. Snape n'allait quand même pas se laisser avoir par une flatterie aussi évidente, non ?

L'homme s'interrompit puis adressa au jeune Malfoy un regard d'approbation qu'il accordait rarement.

– Bien sûr. Et cinq points pour Slytherin pour votre remarquable perspicacité.

Plutôt pour sa superbe prestation de lèche-cul, pensa Harry. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de balancer sa baguette en travers de la table avec plus de force que nécessaire et s'éloigna en traînant bruyamment des pieds pour chercher de nouveaux ingrédients.

A suivre…

Il est jaloux-euh, il est jaloux-euh…

Eh oui, Draco n'a pas un rôle très valorisant dans cette fic. Désolée pour les fans. Soit dit en passant, moi je l'aime bien.

D'ailleurs, vu le temps que ma Taraxacum Officinalis préférée a passé à m'expliquer comme c'était un personnage merveilleux, romantique, et un pauvre poussin incompris, j'aurais du mal à faire autrement. La seule personne que je connaisse capable de passer plus de temps à défendre publiquement un personnage de fiction qui ne fait pas l'unanimité, c'est… moi, je l'avoue.

Bizoux, mes lecteurs adorés !


	8. Chapter 8

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 8**

Harry tourna l'angle du couloir et pénétra dans la classe de Snape, et s'arrêta net.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il, se hérissant d'animosité.

Draco ricana en lissant ses cheveux brillants.

– Le Professeur Snape me donne quelques cours particuliers, annonça-t-il. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Retenue, répondit Harry d'un ton bref. Il serra les dents et se mit au travail, essayant d'ignorer l'attitude mielleuse de Draco, à l'arrière-plan.

– Mon Dieu, Professeur, vous êtes si terriblement compétent et doué. J'ai entendu dire que la Potion Assaillante est incroyablement difficile à réaliser. Peut-être pourriez-vous me montrer un jour ?

– Ce ne serait pas convenable. Elle n'est pas au programme car c'est une substance d'une nature dangereuse et provoquant l'accoutumance.

– Mais ce ne devrait pas avoir beaucoup d'importance. Après tout, c'est _moi_. Moi… et _vous_, bien sûr.

Draco ronronnait presque.

Harry laissa tomber un flacon d'ailes de papillons.

– Andouille empotée, marmonna Draco, contrarié de cette interruption.

– Nous en discuterons plus tard, dit Snape. Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre dortoir.

A suivre…

Draco, vil flagorneur. Mais ne lui jetons pas la pierre A sa place, on ferait pareil, non ?

Petit message à Momo et à Caro : vous m'avez gentiment envoyé une review, mais je n'ai pas votre adresse pour vous répondre ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire la prochaine fois.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me revieweront la prochaine fois (battement de cils aguicheur)…


	9. Chapter 9

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 9**

Tour en frottant les chaudrons, Harry regardait Snape d'un œil noir.

– Il s'est pratiquement jeté à votre cou. C'est révoltant. Et n'est-ce pas contraire au règlement ?

– Pas vraiment.

Snape regardait Harry d'une manière indéfinissable.

– Est-ce que vous… l'aimez bien ?

– Si je l'aime bien ? répéta Snape, incrédule. Cessez d'être aussi puéril. Si vous me demandez si je suis _attiré_ par lui, alors c'est non.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Je ne suis pas attiré par les _enfants_ maladroits, maigrichons et à peine pubères.

– Moi, je ne suis pas maigrichon, fit Harry d'un ton irascible.

– Ai-je demandé votre contribution, Mr Potter ? Ce n'est certainement pas ma faute si vous êtes jaloux de Draco, commenta-t-il, mettant une potion en bouteille.

Bouillant de rage, Harry poussa un cri strident.

– Je ne suis pas _jaloux _!

Le coin des lèvres de Snape frémit.

– Ce serait presque mignon, murmura-t-il.

– Je ne suis pas – qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

– Rien.

– C'est vrai, ça ?

– Allez vous faire foutre, Mr Potter.

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous dorlotez autant Malfoy ? interrogea Harry, reprenant la conversation en main.

– Parce que la vanité d'un Malfoy est la ficelle la plus aisée à tirer pour le manipuler, répliqua Snape avec candeur. Voyez les choses ainsi, Mr Potter : est-ce que j'accorde à Draco des retenues excessives, et par conséquent une attention sans égale ?

Harry baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire et un léger rougissement.

– Je crois pas.

– Bien. Plus d'huile de coude sur celui-là, si vous voulez bien. La bile de tatou est vraiment incrustée.

A suivre…

« Moi, je ne suis pas maigrichon »… Il semblerait que les sentiments d'Harry tendent à se préciser. Je me demande s'il en est conscient.

Il est adorable, non ?

Et Severus fait preuve d'une délicatesse rare en lui laissant comprendre qu'il l'apprécie bien plus que Draco – même s'il le fait d'une manière très snapienne.

ReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviewsReviews… s'il-vous-plait.

(Severus sur un plateau d'argent, ce serait bien aussi, mais Noël serait une occasion plus appropriée).


	10. Chapter 10

L'interruption de la publication de « Pink » a une explication tout simple : j'étais en séjour à Paris depuis mercredi (Pour ceux qui en ont l'occasion, allez faire un tour à l'expo Courbet. Si ça peut vous allécher, ses autoportraits de jeunesse valent le détour rien que pour le fait que c'était un très beau mec, en plus d'être un artiste génial !).

Ah, je rappelle aussi aux personnes qui me laissent de gentilles reviews (et que j'en profite pour remercier) sans laisser leur adresse e-mail que je ne peux pas leur répondre ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…

Bonne lecture !

Fiche signalétique de l'œuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 10**

Vers quatre heures du matin, Harry se réveilla avec à l'esprit une soudaine inspiration concernant la métamorphose Animagus. C'était un sortilège difficile, formé de multiples incantations, de mouvements de baguette complexes, et nécessitant un timing rigide. Harry était heureux qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire de le refaire à chaque fois. Une fois qu'on était transformé en Animagus, on pouvait se métamorphoser à volonté.

L'obstacle principal, d'après Harry, était qu'il ne serait tout simplement jamais capable de se souvenir de toutes les étapes nécessaires, ni de l'ordre dans lesquelles il devait les réaliser. Harry enfila ses lunettes, se glissa hors de son lit et saisit sa cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, se dit-il, il se trouve que je connais un truc pour se souvenir des choses. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est une dose de Concoction de Concentration, et je sais où en trouver. Je peux en faucher quelques goutes et voir si ça marche.

Harry y était encore lorsque le soleil se leva. Alors qu'il réalisait qu'il allait certainement être en retard en classe, il fut saisit brutalement d'une sensation étrange : son corps changeait. Quelque chose se produisait! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il y était finalement arrivé. Et sans l'aide d'Hermione en plus !

L'exaltation l'étourdissait presque. Prends ça, Voldemort, sale bâtard ! hurlait-il intérieurement. Tu ne t'attends sûrement pas à ça. Je viens te régler ton compte, et maintenant, _personne_ ne peut m'arrêter ! Il frissonnait, saisi de l'excitation de la victoire.

Je me demande ce que je suis devenu. Ce doit être un truc impressionnant. Je suis aussi brave que Sirius, et – et je suis tenace, et je suis toujours là pour sauver tout le monde. Je suis probablement un lion ou un aigle ou un truc comme ça.

Harry se tordit le cou pour mieux observer son nouveau corps. C'était difficile à dire, parce que ses perceptions avaient changé, et qu'il se voyait sous un angle bizarre, mais d'après ce qu'il semblait, il était…

Rose? Comment ça, rose? Comment est-ce que je peux être rose ?

Il papillonna des yeux, essayant d'intégrer cette nouvelle information.

Je ne peux pas être _rose_. Et… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mes jambes ?

_Oh putain !_

**A suivre…**

Mouahaha ! Je me suis éclatée à arrêter ici.


	11. Chapter 11

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui proposaient des pronostics sur la forme animagus mystère.

**Chapitre 11**

Ron avait passé son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione tandis qu'ils se rendaient ensemble en cours.

– Harry finira bien par arriver, lui assura-t-il. Et au fait, est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'ai acheté un truc ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

– C'est vrai ? Mais Ron, tu as besoin d'un nouveau chaudron. Tu devrais vraiment mettre de l'argent de côté.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit-il précipitamment. Je l'ai eu pour pas cher du tout. Euh. Enfin –

Il se tut et s'éclaircit la gorge, ses oreilles rosissant.

– J'ai fait une bonne affaire.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une boîte, qu'il ouvrit. Elle contenait un lourd bracelet ouvragé.

– Oh, c'est magnifique, souffla Hermione. Allez, aide-moi à le mettre.

Elle lui tendit son poignet. Mais alors que Ron saisissait le bracelet, un vacarme retentit dans le hall.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ron.

Des gens allaient et venaient, se bousculaient, criaient, et laissaient tomber des livres et des papiers. Il y eut un cri perçant, et soudain quelque chose apparut à l'autre bout du hall. La chose, qui se débattait, fonçait tout droit dans leur direction.

**A suivre…**

Ben comme ça, ça vous laisse le temps de faire de nouveaux pronostics.

Non, pas les tomates !


	12. Chapter 12

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

Voici le chapitre tant attendu !

Mais je précise à l'intentions de mes lecteurs chéris que la découverte de la forme animagus d'Harry ne constitue pas la chute de l'œuvre, ni même son centre. Connaissant le cher enfant, vous vous doutez qu'il va y avoir des complications. Et qui va se retrouver embrigadé dans cette histoire, quand tout ce qu'il souhaite serait trois mois de vacances loin des responsabilités et des conflits ?...

**Chapitre 12**

– Est-ce que c'est un flamand rose ? s'enquit Ron, incrédule.

– Il est incontrôlable ! leur cria quelqu'un au passage. En effet, le flamand rose semblait souffrir de quelque trouble psycho-moteur, il battait maladroitement des ailes et avançait en hochant de la tête et en trébuchant.

Il s'approcha gauchement d'Hermione, s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un « honk » rauque. Hermione le regarda nerveusement.

– Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de l'apporter à un professeur ? suggéra-t-elle.

– Comment va-t-on faire, répondit Ron ? C'est un foutu désastre ambulant !

– On va le mener en laisse, dit Hermione, rejetant la masse de ses cheveux broussailleux sur son épaule. Voilà, on peut attacher mon bracelet autour de son cou comme un collier, et je vais faire apparaître un bout de ficelle…

A force de cajoleries, elle conduisit l'oiseau, qui continuait à marmonner et à battre des ailes anxieusement, jusqu'au hall.

– Le bureau du Professeur Snape ; on va l'emmener là-bas.

Le Professeur Snape ne fut pas ravi d'être interrompu en plein cours par les deux tiers du trio infernal et par un gros phénicoptère qui semblait vouloir se jeter sur lui. Après un bref combat, il parvint à plaquer les ailes battantes de l'animal contre son corps et à se redresser.

– Que signifie tout ceci, demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, dont l'effet était complètement gâché par le fait que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et lui collaient au visage, et qu'il avait un gros flamand rose coincé sous le bras.

– Nous…nous ne savons pas, Monsieur, l'informa Hermione. Nous étions en train d'aller en cours quand il a surgi en voletant dans le hall, alors nous avons pensé que nous ferions mieux de l'apporter à un professeur.

Snape la fixa par-dessus son nez, tentant de retrouver sa dignité.

– Quelle histoire vraisemblable.

– C'est la vérité ! objecta Ron

– Nous allons voir ce que le directeur dira de vos manigances, annonça le Maître des Potions. Suivez-moi.

**A suivre…**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je constate que j'ai des lecteurs fort perspicaces : l'idée du flamand rose était venue à un bon nombre d'entre vous.


	13. Chapter 13

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 13**

Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde de voir son bureau envahi par ce groupe improbable, et il offrit à chacun un sourire joyeux et un bonbon à la menthe.

– Monsieur le Directeur, c'est la dernière fois que ces enfants interrompent l'un de mes cours par leur comportement indiscipliné et leurs farces ridicules. J'exige que vous fassiez quelque chose.

A la consternation de Snape, l'homme sembla l'ignorer complètement, et s'adressa à la place à l'oiseau qui était à présent confortablement calé au creux des bras de Snape.

– Ah, je ne pense pas que vous, vous aimeriez un délicieux bonbon à la menthe, n'est-ce pas ?

– Monsieur le Directeur, dit Snape dont la patience commençait à céder, les flamands roses ne consomment pas de bonbons à la menthe. Je suis presque certain que ce serait nocif pour le système digestif de l'oiseau. Si vous souhaitez offrir un amuse-bouche à cette fichue bestiole, je crains que vous ne deviez trouver une provision de crustacés et d'algues.

– Comment vous savez ce que mangent les flamands roses, vous ? demanda Ron d'un ton boudeur, visiblement mécontent d'être traîné dans le bureau du directeur pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait.

– _Tout le monde_ sait ce que mangent les flamands roses, rétorqua le Maître des Potions.

– Un choix merveilleux, mon garçon, disait le directeur au flamand rose. Bien sûr, je comprends bien qu'il ne s'agit pas exactement d'un choix, mais tout de même… Et puis-je vous complimenter sur votre plumage splendide ?

L'oiseau poussa un « honk » irrité, et Snape poussa un profond soupir.

– Monsieur le Directeur, je ne crois pas que vous améliorez la situation. L'oiseau est fatigué, perturbé et il est possible que ce ne soit pas du tout un oiseau, mais un parapluie ou un maillet de croquet qui s'est retrouvé changé en flamand rose d'une manière ou d'une autre. Nous ferions mieux de le retransformer en parapluie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre et d'en finir avec cette histoire.

Le flamand rose poussa un « squack » frénétique, se débattant pour s'échapper.

– Ne soyez pas bête, Severus. Je suis certain qu'Harry est tout-à-fait capable de reprendre sa forme humaine si nous lui laissons un peu de temps.

**A suivre…**

Eh oui, le vieux rusé a déjà tout compris. Pauvre Severus, on sent qu'il est déjà épuisé nerveusement. Et ça ne fait que commencer !


	14. Chapter 14

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 14**

– Enfin, c'est une gêne particulièrement encombrante et je – qu'avez-vous dit ? Monsieur le Directeur, vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

Le long cou se tordit et les yeux tristes cernés de noir se retrouvèrent à la hauteur ses siens. Severus remarqua alors une petite ligne légèrement rougeâtre en forme d'éclair sur la tête de l'oiseau. L'animal lui adressa un « honk » pathétique.

– Potter, petit salaud, espèce de monstre ! Je vous avais _dit_ de ne pas essayer ce sortilège ! Maintenant vous êtes coincé, pas vrai ? Avouez ! Avouez, petit cretin, avant que je n'étrangle votre cou tordu!

– Allons, Severus, vous n'aidez pas. Ce devrait être simple de rendre à Harry sa forme première. Reposez-le, et laissez-moi prendre les choses en main.

Snape, les yeux plissés, laissa tomber l'oiseau par terre.

– Oh, Harry, je suis si contente que tu y sois arrivé ! dit Hermione au flamand rose. Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais en train d'essayer ?

– Reculez-vous, ordonna Dumbledore. Il aura besoin d'un peu plus d'espace lorsqu'il aura repris sa taille normale.

Il y eut un éclair, et Harry sembla surgir du sol, mais avant qu'il n'ait atteint sa taille initiale, il porta ses mains à sa gorge, et s'effondra, se retransformant en oiseau. Dumbledore se pencha pour le regarder de plus près et tripota le bracelet autour du cou de la créature.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– Oh, je suis désolée, s'exclama Hermione. Nous l'avons utilisé pour faire une sorte de collier pour le conduire chez le professeur Snape. Voilà, je vais le retirer. Elle agrippa la cordelette d'argent, mais celle-ci ne se détacha pas.

– Hem. Je crois que le fermoir est bloqué.

Le directeur fronçait les sourcils, l'air sinistre.

– Où avez-vous trouvé cela, demanda-t-il à Hermione ?

Weasley leva la main.

– C'était euh… un cadeau, Monsieur, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Ron tortillait ses pieds et évitait de croiser le regard des autres. Harry donna un petit coup de bec sur la main de son ami, comme s'il l'incitait à parler. Euh… Je l'ai acheté à Mundungus Fletcher, finit-il par marmonner.

Hermione commença à le fustiger immédiatement.

– Comment ? Ron ! Tu aurais du réaliser tout de suite que c'était louche !

– Je crains qu'il ne faille faire quelques recherches pour examiner votre cas, s'excusa Dumbledore en tapotant Harry sur la tête.

– Vous pensez que Fletcher aurait pu l'acquérir auprès d'un criminel de sa connaissance ? demanda Snape, l'air étonnement anxieux.

Le directeur le regarda, l'air grave.

– Pire. Je crois qu'il se pourrait bien que Mundungus l'ait trouvé dans la maison des Black.

**A suivre…**

Ca sent le roussi…


	15. Chapter 15

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

On voit que les vacances de Noël approchent : remplie d'amour pour mon prochain, je vous offre un chapitre nettement plus long que d'habitude. Petit cadeau de remerciement pour votre fidélité !

**Chapitre 15**

Severus fixa d'un œil noir la page du livre posé devant lui ; il caressait distraitement la tête duveteuse qui reposait sur son genou. Ils étaient en train de passer en revue les livres que la petite Granger avait trouvé. Severus était franchement malheureux d'avoir été désigné pour chercher quels étaient les besoins d'un flamand rose – mais, comme Dumbledore l'avait dit, « Vous saviez de quoi ils se nourrissent, il semble donc que c'est vous l'ornithologue ici. Considérez cette tâche comme un moyen d'enrichir vos connaissances. »

Un peu plus tôt, il y avait eu une sorte de bataille, lorsque Potter avait essayer de lire en même temps que lui, en fourrant son fichu grand bec entre Severus et le livre, ce qui avait valu au garçon – à l'oiseau – plus d'une taloche sur l'oreille – ou sur l'organe équivalent chez les aviaires. Finalement, Harry avait abandonné et avait décidé de poser la tête sur les genoux de Severus d'une manière particulièrement pathétique, ce que l'homme avait toléré avec son habituel humour acerbe.

– Imaginez un peu, marmonna Severus. L'œil du flamand rose est plus gros que son cerveau. Remarquez, ça ne change pas grand chose dans ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry grommela une protestation, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

– Eh bien, de toute évidence, vous n'êtes pas ce qui se fait de mieux en matière de flamand rose. D'abord, vous êtes trop… _rose_, dit-il, l'air dégoûté. D'autre part, vous n'avez pas une taille normale. Il semble que quelle que soit l'espèce dont vous prenez l'apparence, vous soyez destiné à être une créature maigrichonne, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse cette fois-ci. Snape supposa que Potter se cantonnait à un silence digne, bien qu'il était également possible que les longs doigts qui ébouriffaient sa tête duveteuse soient trop agréables pour que ce dernier veuille les interrompre.

– Pourquoi le directeur brûle-t-il du désir de savoir quelle est votre espèce exacte, cela me dépasse. Il essaye juste de me faire perdre la raison. Et ça marche.

Snape poursuivit sa lecture.

– Merlin, ce n'est pas possible, dit-il d'un ton morne qui impliquait que c'était pourtant vrai. Voyons voir vos pattes. Vos _pattes_, zut !

Harry laissa échapper un « honk » et un grognement, et leva brusquement une patte qui manqua de frapper Severus au visage.

– Très mignon, Mr Potter. J'enlève dix points à Griffondor pour votre insolence. Il fixa avec mépris la patte que l'oiseau lui présentait. C'est ce que je soupçonnais. Vous êtes apparemment un _Phoenicoparrus Jamesi_, un flamand rose « James ».

Harry laissa échapper un couinement d'excitation, se tordant et s'emmêlant les pattes pour atteindre le livre. Il scruta les mots pendant un instant, clignant des yeux, l'air incrédule, puis se tortilla à nouveau pour regarder Severus, accablé.

– Le fait que vous ayez apparemment choisi votre forme Animagus sur un tel critère me dégoûte profondément, lui dit-il. Je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant une expression aussi accablée chez un flamand rose. Dois-je continuer, ou souhaitez-vous jacasser et m'offrir un évanouissement spectaculaire ? Non ? Très bien. Il est écrit ici que vous appartenez à l'espèce la plus petite et la plus délicate, fit-il remarquer.

Harry poussa un cri de colère, frappant le sol avec un pied palmé.

– D'accord, D'ACCORD, vous avez donné votre opinion ! Arrêtez ou Madame Pince va nous jeter dehors par la peau du cou, l'admonesta Snape. Et ça ne sert à rien de protester, c'est le livre qui le dit, pas moi. Capable de sons variés tels que bruits de klaxon, grognements et grondements, les flamands roses sont des créatures bruyantes. Je dois admettre que cela correspond, quoi que vous en pensiez. Arrêtez de bouder. Comment diable pouvez-vous donner l'impression que vous boudez alors que vous n'avez pas de lèvres. Par rapport à d'autres oiseaux, les flamands roses ont particulièrement tendance à se lisser les plumes. Les similarités s'accumulent, n'est-ce pas ? Ne me donnez pas de coups de bec ! Potter! Espèce de menace ambulante couleur communiste!

**A suivre…**

Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi Harry est un flamand rose. De même que son patronus (un cerf, isn't it ?), sa forme animagus est une sorte d'hommage que sa magie rend à son défunt père.

D'un autre côté, l'explication de Severus (le flamand rose est l'un des rares animaux dont le cerveau est plus petit que l'œil) est assez plausible, non ?


	16. Chapter 16

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 16**

– Je suppose que je devrais être satisfait de ce que nous avions déjà découvert avant que vous ne nous fassiez jeter dehors, soupira Snape en traversant le hall. Potter le suivait, l'air furieux mais digne, d'une démarche sans élégance.

Potter ne répondit pas.

Après avoir fait part de ses découvertes au directeur, Snape se sentit poussé à demander :

– Avez-vous fait des progrès quelconques en ce qui concerne le bracelet ?

Le directeur hocha la tête avec sérieux.

– J'ai fait chercher Mundungus, mais il ne sait pas grand-chose. Il a pris l'objet poussé par une impulsion, ce qui ne me surprend pas, et il n'avait pas fait de recherches pour commencer.

Snape siffla de dégoût.

– Bien, j'ai eu ma part de martyr pour la journée. Je vais me coucher.

Il avait presque atteint les escaliers menant au donjon avant de réaliser que ce morveux de Potter le suivait toujours.

– Peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes ? demanda-t-il froidement en s'arrêtant net.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais inclina la tête plusieurs fois.

Snape souffla profondément.

– Vous vous trouvez sans doute très drôle. Allez, venez. Je n'ai pas toute la nuit à consacrer à vos semblables.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, le Maître des Potions se réveilla en pensant que toute cette journée avait été trop absurde pour être autre chose qu'un rêve. Pour être fixé, il était obligé de tendre le bras pour toucher l'oiseau, caressant doucement les plumes roses. Potter se réveillait, ébouriffait ses plumes et lançait à Snape un regard bizarrement affectueux avant de cacher à nouveau sa tête sous son aile.

**A suivre…**

Aahah ! Il l'a amené dans son pieu !

Vous n'allez pas me dire que question cœur la situation entre eux n'a pas évolué et qu'ils en sont au même point qu'au début !... si ?

Bon, la fic n'est pas finie, on a tout le temps, non ?


	17. Chapter 17

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 17**

– Ooooo, elle est adorable, non ? roucoulait Ginny Weasley.

Snape lança au groupe de filles qui papotaient, réunies autours de Potter, un regard capable d'incinérer à distance.

– _Il_ n'est rien de la sorte, Miss Weasley, aboya-t-il. C'est un flamand rose ordinaire, comme le premier fichu flamand rose que vous pourriez rencontrer, ni plus ni moins attirant que n'importe quel flamand rose. Et même s'il s'agissait du flamand rose doué de la beauté la plus dévastatrice de tous les temps, cela ne vous dispenserait pas de vous asseoir sur-le-champ.

Les filles se précipitèrent vers leurs bureaux, jetant pour la plupart un regard rempli d'envie à Harry qui cachait sa tête sous son aile de la manière la plus odieuse et la plus adorablement timide qu'il pouvait.

L'un des Slytherins osa lever la main.

– Pourquoi l'avez-vous amené ici, Monsieur ?

– Parce que j'ai perdu à la courte paille, et je ne tolèrerai pas d'autre question à propos de ce foutu volatile ! Est-ce clair ? Bien ! Ouvrez vos livres. Aujourd'hui, nous allons preparer la Mixture de Soudure, et je veux que tous les yeux soient fixés sur moi. Le premier qui regarde ce paon sournois fera une sortie anticipée de ce cours et ne sera pas noté.

Quatre personnes furent éjectées du cours parce qu'elles ne pouvaient tout simplement pas s'empêcher de fixer Harry. Bien sûr, il était difficile de ne _pas_ fixer Harry, qui était rose vif et qui éclaboussait joyeusement le sol depuis son truc moldu que le directeur avait déniché quelque part. Une piscine gonflable, non ? En tout cas, la présence de cet objet et du flamand rose dans un coin de la salle de potions était une distraction _majeure_, et Severus n'appréciait _pas du tout_ cela. De plus, comme cette terreur de Granger l'avait effectivement souligné, c'était si _joyeux_ et si _ensoleillé_. Ca _gâchait_ tout simplement l'ambiance des donjons de Severus.

**A suivre…**


	18. Chapter 18

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 18**

Severus n'avait pas exactement tiré la courte paille, sauf si on prenait l'expression au sens figuré. Harry les avait simplement choisis, lui et ses donjons – et ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Toutes les personnes informées en avaient discuté en long, en large et en travers : comme c'était bizarre que Snape autorise cela et comme il était _fascinant_ qu'il y ait une sorte de lien qui se développe entre les deux.

Quand les élèves de son dernier cours de la journée eurent quitté la salle, Snape lança un regard noir rempli d'aigreur à l'animal.

– Oh, vous avez vraiment _savouré_ ça, pas vrai ? Comme si vous ne receviez pas assez d'attention en temps normal. Maintenant, vous ressentez le besoin d'envahir mes donjons avec votre arrogance criarde ?

Harry poussa une sorte de petit grognement pathétique, perché sur une patte, l'autre patte repliée sous son corps pour la protéger du froid.

– Et merde, je vais devoir renouveler les sortilèges de réchauffement, exaspérante créature, c'est ça ?

Il en lança un immédiatement autour de la piscine gonflable et l'oiseau paru un peu ragaillardi.

– Severus ! Comment vous et le jeune Harry vous entendez-vous ? Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, précédé d'un récipient plein qu'il faisait léviter.

– Comme une maison en feu, répliqua Severus d'une voix éteinte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

– De la pâtée pour flamand rose, mon garçon.

– Je refuse de croire qu'une telle chose existe.

Les yeux pétillants, le directeur se contenta de répondre :

– Si cela pouvait marcher, j'essaierais ça sur Tom et nous en serions débarrassés. Mais bon…

– Oui, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, soupira Severus. Et une réunion va avoir lieu. Vous allez devoir garder un œil sur le garçon, s'il n'a pas retrouvé sa forme initiale d'ici-là. A propos, y a-t-il un progrès quelconque de ce côté ? Je vous en prie, dites-moi que je ne suis pas condamné à rester avec ce fléau rose pour le restant de mes jours.

– En fait, les nouvelles sont bonnes. Sur le conseil de Phineas, nous recherchons la trace du journal de Wulfric Black, qui semble avoir possédé une collection d'objets de ce type.

Albus versa la nourriture dans l'eau et Severus observa Harry commencer immédiatement à se nourrir, la tête tordue à l'envers, poussant un sifflement de temps à autre.

– Vous avez l'air complètement idiot, l'informa Snape. Le flamand rose s'arrêta le temps de lui lancer un regard vexé avant de retourner à son repas.

– Harry semble vous avoir pris en affection, nota Dumbledore, tandis qu'Harry avait la tête sous l'eau. Et je me suis laissé dire qu'après que vous vous soyez absenté, il _danse_ littéralement pour fêter votre retour.

– Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi, et je tremble à l'idée des implications possibles, répliqua Severus d'un ton austère. Si j'avais soudainement développé une personnalité de vainqueur, vous me le feriez savoir que je puisse partir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur lui lança un regard de remontrances et lui tapota le bras.

– Tenez bon, mon garçon. Je suis très optimiste.

– J'exprimerai le choc que j'ai ressenti, quand j'aurai le temps. En attendant, veuillez vous dépêcher. Au moins pour ma santé mentale.

Severus regarda l'homme s'éloigner, tandis qu'un sentiment de désespoir faisait éclosion dans sa poitrine. Potter n'avait pas représenté un véritable espoir même lorsqu'il était sous sa forme normale et était capable de tenir une baguette. L'idée que le héros du monde sorcier était actuellement rose, couvert de plumes, et pour le moment en train de fourrer sa tête dans un bassin d'eau trouble était de mauvais augure.

**A suivre…**

L'idée de Harry exécutant en public une parade nuptiale pour Severus est particulièrement délicieuse.


	19. Chapter 19

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 19**

Le Maître des Potions se rendit à la réunion en balais, peu après le coucher du soleil. Harry acquiesça lorsque l'homme lui dit de rester là, mais il joua des gambettes et grimpa l'escalier pour sortir du donjon aussi vite qu'il le put. Snape était peut-être un salaud, mais c'était le salaud de Harry, et que Harry soit damné s'il laissait l'homme se faire tuer.

Le pire, quand on est un oiseau, se disait Harry, c'est l'incapacité à avoir les idées claires. Plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent de son esprit semblait se consacrer à manger et à se tordre le cou dans des positions bizarres. C'était l'instinct, et c'était difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ce qu'Harry ne réalisait pas, c'était que partir à la recherche de Severus relevait aussi de l'instinct. Les flamands roses sont des oiseaux sociables. Ils vivent en communautés pour se protéger, et ils volent en groupe. Harry pensait que ce devait être le gros bec de Snape qui le poussait à considérer l'homme comme un de ses semblables.

Il ne pensa pas à deux fois, courut en battant des ailes pour prendre son élan, et suivit l'homme sur le balais. A l'instant où il prit son vol, où il fut dans les airs, Harry ressentit une immense bouffée de joie. Non seulement il n'avait pas besoin d'un avion, mais il n'avait même plus besoin d'un balais pour voler ! Tandis que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses plumes, il s'éloigna dans la nuit, l'exaltation chantant dans son cœur.

Ca valait presque le coup d'être rose.

**A suivre…**


	20. Chapter 20

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 20**

Lorsque Snape arriva à la réunion de Mangemorts, il était sur des charbons ardents.

– Bonsoir Severus, lui dit poliment une voix traînante.

– Bonsoir Lucius, répondit-il. Comme c'est _aimable_ à toi d'avoir cédé ton manoir pour la cause.

L'homme blond ricana doucement, l'air hautain.

– En effet, je suis si heureux d'avoir quelque chose à _donner_ pour la cause.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu répondre, une voix stridente retentit derrière lui.

– Bon Dieu ! Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ! C'est le nouveau hobby de Narcissa, hein?

Le Maître des Potions se retourna pour lancer à Avery un regard acerbe. On n'était pas censé parler de choses triviales comme les hobbies, la vie sociale ou la vie de famille.

Quand Snape réalisa ce que désignait Avery, il resta bouche bée.

Crabbe, qui se tenait à côté d'Avery, lit d'une voix lente :

– C'est un… C'est pas un flamenco ?

Lucius fixait l'oiseau avec la concentration d'un homme qui se sait entouré d'imbéciles, et sait aussi qu'on lui demandera plus tard de faire un rapport fiable.

– Ne sois pas stupide. Le flamenco est une danse espagnole, à base de chant et de guitare. Je crois que le mot que tu cherchais laborieusement est « flamand rose ». Et non, il n'appartient pas à ma femme.

Severus déglutit, sa bouche était soudain très sèche.

Lucius se tourna vers lui.

Il est intéressant de noter, cependant, que mon fils m'a rapporté que son professeur préféré, Snape, avait laissé une créature de cette sorte s'installer dans sa salle de cours. Les probabilités pour que cela soit vrai sont incalculables.

**A suivre…**

Là, vous commencez normalement à comprendre pourquoi je hulule « Pauvre Severus » depuis le début.

Remarquez, si Harry chatouille Voldemort avec les plumes de son croupion, il le fera peut-être s'étrangler de rire ?


	21. Chapter 21

Bonne année tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, j'ai publié une petite traduction (« **Nox** ») en guise de cadeau de Noël et qui devrait vous plaire – un snarry plein d'émotion et de tendresse.

Autre petite annonce : je publie la première partie d'une autre traduction « **The musings of James Potter** ». Il s'agit d'un Severus-James qui se passe du temps des Maraudeurs. James regarde son bien-aimé se réveiller lentement dans ses bras… C'est très très choupinou (et un poil OOC), bref, une bonne façon de commencer l'année !

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews !

Fiche signalétique de l'oeuvre :  
Auteur : Abstract Concept  
Titre : Pink  
Langue : anglais  
Traducteur : Vandetta alias Vendetta4  
Rating : slash très léger et tout mignon  
Genre : humour  
Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K.Rowling, l'histoire à Abstract Concept. Seule la traduction est de moi.

**Chapitre 21**

– Espèce de misérable imbécile, grogna Snape à l'adresse du flamand rose, qui cacha immédiatement sa tête, tout honteux. Il essaya de reprendre une contenance. Oui, il m'appartient. Bien que je ne l'ai pas choisi. Il a juste… fait son apparition.

– Comme c'est curieux, fit remarquer Lucius, en haussant un sourcil. C'est un animal si rare… peut-être qu'il s'est échappé d'un bestiaire.

– Peut-être, se força à répondre Snape.

– Et pourtant, il porte une sorte de collier. S'il y a une marque pour l'identifier, tu dois le rapporter à ses propriétaires, dit Lucius, comme s'il était lui-même de cette sorte de citoyen modèle qui ferait ce genre de chose.

– Je m'en occupe, dit Snape précipitamment, alors que l'homme s'approchait de Potter.

Harry poussa un « skwack » perçant lorsque le Mangemort s'approcha, battit des ailes et atterrit un peu plus loin.

– Espiègle, hein ?

Lucius sortit sa baguette et immobilisa Harry jusqu'à ce que l'homme puisse le saisir.

– Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire, l'informa Snape.

Lucius lui adressa un petit sourire.

– Je crois que notre maître aimerait rencontrer ton animal de compagnie, _n'est-ce pas__1_ ?

Il se tourna vers Avery et Crabbe.

– Allez dire ça au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ordonna-t-il, et ils s'empressèrent.

Severus déglutit à nouveau, essayant cette fois de déloger son cœur de sa gorge. Harry Potter avait été capturé par les Mangemorts. Le seul espoir de Snape était qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.

**A suivre…**

1 En français dans le texte original.


End file.
